The Call
by Annie and currently no Ivy
Summary: Johanna an emergency operater, receives a desperate call from a teen who has been kidnapped by a sadistic prowler. Will she be able to save her or will the sadistic prowler add a new victim to his list?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ivy: So hey guys I'm Ivy The Victor, I hope you enjoy this story :) I had thought about it while watching "the call" such a good movie, in my opinion :) **

**Annie: and I'm Annie the one who helps with the story :), enough with the blabber Ivy! Get to the story!**

**Ivy: well gosh fine then I call dibs on the Xbox :P**

**Annie: I'm sorry take your time don't take the xbox please**

**Ivy: too bad :D Now I introduyou to you, The Call**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the call or the hunger games :)**

The Call

"Good morning Johanna, did you sleep well?" Enobaria, my co-worasks and my friend asks.

"I slept fine En, but that was interrupted, by my WAKE UP CALL" I say the last part loudly so Brutus can hear me across the room.

""YOUR WELCOME" He says.

"Alright that's enough yelling you silly idiots" My boss, seeder says.

I flip Brutus off behind Seeder's back. He smiles.

"Saw that " Seeder says.

"Course you did" I mumble.

"Alright get back to work!" Seeder says sternly.

I work in "The Hive" I'm a 911 operator. It's a pretty awesome job despite the fact that you get calls from people who get attacked by who knows what.

I put the headset on and respond to a call.

"911 what's your emergency?" I ask.

"Please send someone! My wife just got stabbed" a man said. The address pops up on the screen. I dispath for a vehicle and a medic to go over there.

"Okay sir please calm down the police, and the medics are on the way" I say.

I hang up. This goes on and on all day. Once I get no calls, I make my way to the break room.

"So Jo-Jo how ya been?" Cashmere asks.

"I'be been good" I say.

"That's cool, ugh these head sets they're killing me" she complains.

"We'll that's too bad, you have to wear them for the job, or else how are you going to know who needs help" I say.

"I know but can't try make these more comfy, soft, and yell-resistant?" She asks.

I laugh. "Needy much?" I tease.

"Nope just under-appreciated" she laughs and walks back to her desk.

I go back out and put my head set back on.

I get a call.

"911 what's your emergency?" I ask.

"Please help me, there's someone trying to break into the house and I'm alone" a girl says. I dispatch someone to make their way over there.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Primrose Everdeen" she says. I hear something break in the background.

"Please hurry, he just broke the window" she says.

"Okay Prim, I need you to go and hide and don't move until the police come okay?" I ask.

"Okay" she says.

"I'm in my room but the door won't lock. It won't lock" she cries.

"Is there a window there?" I ask.

"Yes

After a while I hear footsteps and Prim breathing. Then nothing.

"He went downstairs" Prim whispers.

"Okay I need you to stay very quiet okay?" I ask.

"Okay-" the line goes dead. I redail.

"Please hurry" Prim cries.

"Sweetie the police are on their way" I reassure her.

"Please-" I hear her scream. I hear her screaming for help. I freeze. I hear someone breathing.

"Please" I say. More breathing.

"Don't hurt that little girl, the police are on their way" I say.

"It's already done" a man says. I hear Primrose scream. Then the line goes dead.


	2. 911

R.I.P for those who perished in 9/11 lets give them a moment of silence and lots of love for their family who were strong and brave. For those firefighters who were went in but never came out. For those police officers who tried to evacuate the building but found no way out. For everyone. Because yes, we lost people, and yes we got justice for those who suffered. But those people were strong. They were brave. And you never forget those kind of people. Because moments before they died, they called family. They didn't want to leave without a goodbye. They wanted to make sure that their family would go on wit their lives. Would be happy. Because even though they lost someone they loved, they were strong and hoped they would make it. We're all bruised and scarred. But we live on. Tall yet strong.

Now here are a couple of songs that remind me of this event.

**Wake Me Up by Avicii**

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know

**Counting Stars by One Republic**

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 1]  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 2]  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Bridge 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Outro 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

**Dead Hearts by Stars**

Tell me everything that happened  
Tell me everything you saw  
They had lights inside their eyes  
They had lights inside their eyes

Did you see the closing window?  
Did you hear the slamming door?  
They moved forward, my heart died  
They moved forward, my heart died

Please, please tell me what they look like  
Did they seem afraid of you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

[Chorus]  
I could say it, but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I could say it but you wont believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere

Did you touch them, did you hold them?  
Did they follow you to town?  
They make me feel I'm falling down  
They make me feel I'm falling down

Was there one you saw too clearly?  
Did they seem too real to you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

[Chorus x2]

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

R.I.P. The Fallen, you may be gone, but your still in our hearts...

Never Forget 9/11 and those who perished. They may be dead but they live on.


End file.
